


Delving

by KristenSharpe



Series: Dragon!Royverse [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Fantasy, Gen, Mystery, Roy is a Dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristenSharpe/pseuds/KristenSharpe
Summary: Sometimes, Maes Hughes' curiosity got the best of him.





	Delving

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to "Target", but it can be read as a standalone story. Written as part of Fandom Stocking 2018 for Evil_Little_Dog.

**Title:** Delving  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** January 18, 2019  
**Rating:** PG / K+  
**Warnings:**  Brief, non-descriptive violence.  
**Genre/Continuity:** Fantasy alternate universe.  
**Disclaimer:** “Fullmetal Alchemist” belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.  


* * *

            Maes Hughes was a normal man.  A minor lord, but otherwise unremarkable. 

            He had little political power and had never chased adventure or glory.  Aside from a beautiful wife whom he adored without reservation, his life was so unexciting it might even be called dull.

            But, he found ways to busy his mind.  Like by observing those around him and the interplay that hinted at more than most of them imagined.  And, by burying himself in books, researching odd bits of trivia and historical lore, unravelling little mysteries.

            Quiet, safe little hobbies.

            Or so he’d thought.

            But, even the impossible, horrible truth he’d pieced together almost by accident was safer than this.  Actively chasing the rumors and shadowy figures into the sewers.

            He would have left it alone if the men he was observing had gone the right way.  He really would.  But, they had missed the clues and taken the wrong tunnel.  So, _someone_ needed to follow the trail while it was fresh. 

            His right hand tightened around the dagger clenched there.  If his suspicions were correct, it might as well be a feather.  
             
            Barely visible in the light of his flickering torch, there was blood smeared here and there along the rough stone walls.  His quarry was either wounded with all the desperate violence that could bring... or this was a trap.

            Not that it made much of a difference when you were following a dragon.  Like the impossible beast he’d glimpsed weeks ago, huge wings spread against a clouded night sky.  Half-dead or very much alive, he was no match for something like that.

            So, why was he still following his death down into a stinking, filthy hole? 

            “Curiosity must be a curse,” he muttered to himself.

            There was a bark of laughter.

            Hughes froze.  He could only see a bare few feet ahead, but it was enough to make out the faint outline of a side tunnel in the distance.

            “It’s really all about how you use it,” a sudden voice continued. 

            It was a very normal voice.  Not deep or growling.  Not at all what you'd associate with a dragon.  

            But then, who knew what a dragon sounded like?  They were extinct.  And, they only talked in fairy tales.  The old ones written before, so far as Hughes could tell, there had been a very deliberate effort to stamp out any evidence of dragons as anything but beasts left over from the ancient world.  Beasts that didn't talk and definitely didn't use alchemy to hide themselves underground in places no dragon should ever fit.

            Feeling like he was on the edge of the most amazing mystery ever, Hughes couldn't help himself.

            “And, how do _you_ use it?” he called back.  
             
            “Sometimes, by lying in wait for anyone smart enough to track me.  So I can see what their intentions are before I decide to burn them to ash.”

            Hughes’ torch flared up in a sudden gust of air, and he froze. 

            Alchemy.  Air manipulation.  Which would manipulate the fire.  And, sewer stench aside, he hadn’t even noticed how comparatively clear the air was so deep underground.  He cursed himself even as he kept his voice light for his listener.

            “Very restrained of you.”

            Another laugh.  
             
            “You seem a reasonable man,” the voice was filled with amusement now.  “What has you hunting dragons in the sewers?”

            So, they were dropping absolutely all pretense then.

            Hughes chose his words carefully.  "It's not so much hunting as searching for answers."

            "I know there are some old stories, but not all of us are so old we know the secrets of the universe."  Wryness crept into the voice.  "And, personally, I wouldn't trust the ones who claim they do."

            Hughes felt his lips curl into the ghost of a smile despite himself.  "Not those sorts of answers."  He considered a moment, but he was already in too deep.  Literally.  He might as well gamble a little.  "More like ones on how dragons use alchemy.  How this country is built on alchemy and not in the poetic sense.  And, why the king is hunting for dragons even when the official word says they're extinct."

            There was a rustle in response.  But, behind him, not ahead.

            Hughes dropped, flinging his knife toward the sound as he went and not caring that he was going facedown in black water.  All that mattered was getting out of the line of fire.  Except if the crossbow bolt he was expecting came, he couldn't hear it over the splash and the clatter of his torch against stone. 

            Darkness. 

            Hughes swore silently, drawing another knife and crawling forward.  He could only hope the tunnel's echoing would hide his exact location.  Because there wasn't anything quiet about scrabbling through knee-deep water.

            The solid floor under his hands suddenly crackled with blue-white light and started to heave, flowing over his feet. 

            Before he could react, strong hands grabbed him and hauled him up and away from the shifting floor.  He stumbled over uneven, bucking bricks. 

            Then, everything stopped.  His feet found smooth footing, and sudden silence flooded the tunnel.

            Behind him, there was a splash.  Then, another. 

            "You've got excellent aim."  The voice from before was a whisper.  From directly beside him.  "I'm not sure I even needed to bother with that one."

            "Er... Good," Hughes answered, shaken.

            He was sure it had been human hands grabbing him.  At least, human-sized hands.

            "Now, let's hurry.  I'm not keen on waiting to see if there are more." 

            Hughes grunted agreement.  And, held his tongue as a definitely human hand on his shoulder steered him deeper into the tunnel. 

            At least, he held it as long as he could.

            "So, what did you do back there?"

            It wasn't his first question, but it was the first one he thought might be answered.

            "Manipulated the oxygen around our pursuers."  A grin slipped into the voice.  "What I was planning to do to you if you proved troublesome.  Fireblasts are a bit too easy to track."

            Well, that was clever and terrifying.

            "And, that blood trail I saw?" 

            "A bit of extra insurance."

            So, not a trail?  Alchemy.  Could you use blood for alchemy?

            Hughes' feet stumbled around a rough curve in the old stones, and flickering, distant light hit his eyes.  An exit.  To who knew where, but so long as it was out of this stench, Hughes wasn't complaining.

            Except...  He paused and forced himself not to turn around.

            "Not that I want to seem ungrateful for the rescue," he began, "but I have to admit that I have even _more_ questions now."

            There was a bark of laughter behind him.  "I'm sure.  But, for now, it would be best if you hurry home and pretend you weren't anywhere near where they found a Royal Alchemist dead."

            It was the first time Hughes had really thought through that brief alchemic light show.  "A Royal--!"

            "As you said, the King is hunting dragons.  With every resource he has." 

            Hughes felt something pressed into his hand. 

            "If you're still curious, meet me in a week.  I'm sure you'll be able to decipher the directions."

           There was one last thing Hughes had to know.

           "What's your name?"

           "Roy."

           An alias?  Or the truth?

            It took everything Hughes had not to look back as footsteps began to move away.   Instead, he started forward toward the light, fresh air, dry clothes and the amazing woman who would be waiting up for him.

            But, he already knew he'd keep the bizarre appointment. 

            His curiosity wouldn't let him do any less.

 


End file.
